The One
by F.M.Queen
Summary: Laurel didn't understand why Oliver's assistant was there. She didn't understand. Because Ollie loved her. Always had. Always would. Or so she thought. Laurel's POV during Unthinkable (2x23)


**A/N:** Wrote this short little story a while back (when I first watched 2x23). Decided to publish it to see if anyone liked it.

 **Summary** : Laurel didn't understand why Oliver's assistant was there. She didn't understand. Because Ollie loved her. Always had. Always would. Or so she thought.

 **Set** : During 2x23

* * *

 **The One**

* * *

Laurel was scared. More scared than she could ever remember being.

She was zipped tied to a pipe, one of many in the steamy factory. To her left there were more pipes almost forming a wall to her left but through it she could half-see that she wasn't the only hostage here.

She was terrified in part because she knew what these super soldiers could do, what they'd done to the city, to her father, and what she was sure they would do to Oliver. What they might do to her to get to him. That last bit was the most terrifying, knowing she was here for a reason, quite possibly so Oliver would have to face the same choice as on the Island. She'd figured it would be her and Sara. Only the blonde in the other side of the pipes was not Sara.

It was Felicity.

Laurel was having trouble understanding why. Felicity was Oliver's EA, and part of his team, but she wasn't at all Oliver's type. Not nearly glamorous enough. It also worried her, because she might be forced to live with Felicity dying because of her.

No, it wouldn't be because of her. It would be because Oliver would be made to choose and he'd pick her. Laurel. Always. That was the way it was, even when things were bad, Oliver always came for her. Saved her. This would be no different - because Oliver loved her. Felicity was a sweet girl with a crush, but Oliver could never love her like he loved Laurel. She was absolutely sure of this; and she felt bad for Felicity.

The shrill ringing of a phone made her jerk. Slade listened and simply said, "I understand."

"Show time," he said to his soldier. At least that was who Laurel assume he said it too, since she couldn't see him that well.

The next call was made on to Oliver, and she drew a relieved breath as she heard Oliver's voice faintly on the other end. She wanted to cry out and beg him to come save him but the gag in her mouth and the fact that it would hardly matter stopped her.

"You've been busy, kid," Slade said.

Busy kicking his ass. Laurel thought. She could hear that from Slade's tone. Laurel couldn't help but to smile at figuring that out. Oliver had succeeded. No matter what happened tonight, the city was safe. Oliver, the Arrow, whatever he wanted to call himself, had done it.

"And I pity them. But once again, you miss the point. I have the one you love. You're going to meet me where I say. Otherwise, I'm going to kill her."

Oliver's voice was fierce and angry and loud enough, now that Slade was closer, for Laurel to hear. "No, you do what you have to. I'm done playing your games!"

Laurel blinked and wondered if Oliver had missed the fact that she had been kidnapped. Maybe Slate had gotten it all wrong and Oliver just thought Slade had Felicity. Not that she thought Oliver would ever leave anyone on his team in danger. Still it sounded like Oliver had just said; to hell with whoever you've kidnapped.

"You're done when I say you're done!" Slade yelled. "I was surprised. I thought you had a thing for stronger women, but now that I've met her I can see the appeal. She is quite lovely…" Laurel heard Slade's blade being pulled free. "Your Felicity."

There was a long pause. Or maybe it just seemed long because Laurel felt so dizzy. Because she knew what that silence meant. It meant Oliver had been surprised. It meant he was trying to think what to do. Because he hadn't known Slade had Felicity. He hadn't condemned Felicity to die. He'd condemned her, Laurel. Slade thought, no, knew, it was Felicity Oliver loved.

Except that was impossible. Always. In every way. Oliver would always belong to her.

The quiet was broken when Slade rattled off coordinates, coordinates Oliver wasn't interested in until Slade had threatened Felicity. Laurel started to think it had might not have been about her.

Maybe it was all about Felicity.


End file.
